Madarao
Madarao (斑尾) is Yoshimori's demon wolf. Though his species is sometimes referred to as "mountain dog" and Madarao himself is typically called and treated as a dog, he is actually a Honshū Wolf. He has a rivalry with Tokine's demon wolf Hakubi, but is the more experienced of the two. Both Madarao and Hakubi swore to serve their respective Kekkaishi clan on the request of their former master, Tokimori Hazama. Appearance Madarao's fur is snow white; his eyes are pale green with a slightly dark green color for the pupil. Two thin black circles surround his pupil. He displayed noticeable features, such as the black outline around his mouth, which contain his jagged, sharp teeth. In addition, on his tail he has three gray circles surrounded by a dot. He wears a purple "collar" that is designed to seal away his true form. Pink clouds follow him to indicate that he is undead. Normally, his body is much like a snake; a head, body, and no legs, but at certain times, two front legs appear, which he uses to "run" in the air. In his released form, he grows ten times bigger and takes the form of his former self: a massive demon-wolf. His circles remain intact on his back and tail. He also has some green lines near his eyes (like the purple lines near Kouya's eyes in his true form) in his true form. Personality Though highly experienced in hunting Ayakashi, Madarao tends to be lazy or selfish when the mood strikes him. He is generally unsatisfied with having Yoshimori for a partner, but would rather work with him than look bad in comparison to Hakubi, who is younger and less experienced. Madarao enjoys eating small Ayakashi, insulting Hakubi (and the Yukimuras), (playfully) scolding or teasing Yoshimori, and sleeping. Madarao has stated numerous times that he "fell in love" with Tokimori Hazama, and that "love knows no gender or species".Kekkaishi anime, Episode 11 The first such instance occurred during the encounter with Kouya and had confused many manga readers. Madarao's Japanese consists of many set phrases and parts of speech that are normally used only by women, thus many had assumed he was female since his speech mannerisms was the only information they had. In an early tankoban omake, the manga artist tries to clear up the confusion by stating that Madarao is not only male, but is in fact gay--something that was always the case since the series one-shot was published. Madarao's devotion to Tokimori is absolute. Shigemori Sumimura values Madarao's opinion, and occasionally has him evaluate Yoshimori's progress.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 26 History Madarao, then known as Ginro (銀露), grew up on a mountain with Kouya, his childhood friend. As Honshū Wolves (also called "mountain dogs," though they are actually wolves), deer was their primary and preferred food source.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 11 They enjoyed hunting until humans over-hunted their prey, which made the mountain into a barren, desolate rock. Ginro chose to leave, accompanied by a reluctant Kouya, but every other place they visited in hopes of survival were the same, which led to Ginro starving to death. This sent Kouya into a blind rage, and he was killed while attacking a human soldier. Ginro went back to his birthplace as an Ayakashi, and seeing Kouya had met the same fate, they stayed on the barren mountain. Kouya had become far more aggressive, especially towards humans, which later led Tokimori Hazama and a then-living Hakubi to the mountain, intending to destroy them. "Madarao" willingly chose to serve Hazama, but asked that Kouya be released. Madarao accompanied Hazama while he worked for the Karasumori Clan, informing him of the approach of Ayakashi. Hazama warned Madarao not to enter the house, since he had placed talismans on it to protect Princess Tsukikage.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 313, page 7 Shortly after Tsukikage's ghost passed on, Madarao and Hazama's other Ayakashi found him holding his infant son Chushinmaru Karasumori, attracted by the boy's powerful scent. Madarao noticed Hazama's tears and was concerned, but Hazama simply told him that they were leaving the castle.Chapter 314, page 18 At some point, Madarao promised to aid the Sumimura Clan at Hazama's request (Hakubi doing the same with the Yukimura Family), and has remained with them ever since. Though he still considers Hazama his true master, Madarao takes a certain amount of pride in his association with the family, having lived with them longer than he had Kouya. Yoshimori was appointed a Kekkaishi at 7 years old, at which point he was placed in Madarao's care and sent to Karasumori without any other assistance (though Tokine and Hakubi were also on duty already). Yoshimori did not take his duties seriously, and Madarao quickly became annoyed with his relaxed approach. At Yoshimori's request, Madarao sniffed out Masamori's desk so Yoshimori could write insults on it. Madarao grew further annoyed when Yoshimori proved unable to capture a small, harmless Ayakashi, which was eventually eaten by Hanauo, a much larger Ayakashi. Yoshimori was easily able to capture Hanauo because it is so slow, but required Tokine's help to actually destroy it.Kekkaishi manga, Gaiden Plot 'Reunion with Kouya' On a rare quiet night at Karasumori, Yoshimori eats a snack while Madarao relaxes. Yoshimori asks Madarao to look around, but Madarao refuses. Yoshimori says Madarao should listen to his master, but Madarao insists that his only master was Tokimori Hazama, and that he stays with the Sumimuras out of duty. They suddenly sense an Ayakashi, and Madarao confirms there are several. Before they can begin searching, one of the Ayakashi emerges, haughtily introduces himself as Honetaro, and announces his intention to conquer Karasumori. Though Honetaro is clearly no real threat, Yoshimori destroys his right leg with a Kekkai, and warns him and the others to leave. Honetaro refuses, throwing down a smoke bomb, but then runs away from the smoke, still in plain view. Yoshimori easily captures him with Nenshi and tries to force him to leave, but Honetaro refuses to betray his comrades. One of them, Uhosuke, appears and tries to free Honetaro, but is easily captured himself. Honetaro begs Yoshimori to destroy him instead and let Uhosuke go free, and deciding he is not evil, Yoshimori agrees. Suddenly, a third Ayakashi, Nagao, attacks, but is just as easily captured by Tokine, who finally arrives. A fourth Ayakashi appears, this one a wolf. Honetaro calls him their boss and says he is a hundred times stronger than them. The wolf slices through Yoshimori's Kekkai, freeing Uhosuke, and seems to recognize Madarao, but instead calls him Ginro. Madarao recognizes the wolf as his childhood friend, Kouya. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 20 Kouya comments that Madarao is still hanging around humans, again calling him Ginro. Madarao replies that he's thrown that name away, and that Kouya still feels the same way about humans. Yoshimori asks if they know each other, and Madarao says they did long ago. Kouya slashes at Yoshimori with his tail, and though Yoshimori blocks with a Kekkai. However, the slash is powerful enough to destroy the Kekkai, and Yoshimori realizes that Kouya hasn't gotten serious yet. Yoshimori asks why Kouya aimed at him, and Madarao says Kouya hates all humans in general. Kouya again invites Madarao to join up with him, and again Madarao refuses. Kouya decides he will kill Yoshimori to cut Madarao's ties with him. Kouya begins to transform, and because he is an old friend of Madarao's, Yoshimori tries to figure out a way to merely drive him off. Madarao warns him that Kouya is strong and won't hesitate to kill, so there is no way to fight him without being willing to do the same. He asks Yoshimori to remove his collar so he can finish Kouya himself. Yoshimori remembers his grandfather's warning never to remove Madarao's collar, since it is a seal and without it, Madarao is no different from any other demon. Madarao reveals that he asked Hazama to release Kouya, even though he knew better. Yoshimori says that Madarao will owe him a favor and yanks off the collar. A beam of light shoots out of Madarao's doghouse and slams into him, restoring him to his full demon form just as Kouya completes his own transformation. Kouya says that Madarao could never beat him in a fight, and Madarao says that he let Kouya win in the past, but not today. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 21 Yoshimori watches in awe as Madarao and Kouya begin to fight. Madarao pushes Yoshimori away, telling him to stay back since it isn't his fight. Kouya appears to be controlling the fight as Madarao falls repeatedly to his blows. Kouya accuses Madarao of becoming soft, and says they are incompatible with humans. Madarao slowly gets up, wondering if Kouya only has hatred left in him, and if he still recalls the good times they shared. Madarao doubts he can win against Kouya's speed, but remains determined to finish him, even if it means death for both of them. Madarao creates illusionary copies of himself, but Kouya tracks him by his scent. Kouya stabs Madarao through the chest with his tail, but Madarao does the same by sending his tail through one of his illusions. Kouya prepares to strike, but suddenly falls to his knees. Madarao reveals that he injected Kouya with poison earlier on, and covered it with antiseptic so that Kouya wouldn't notice. Madarao collapses, relieved that he won, but Kouya suddenly rises, supported by Karasumori's power. Yoshimori returns and orders Madarao to grant his favor: to not die and leave his master behind. Madarao tells him to run, but Yoshimori points out that Madarao damaged his territory and has to take responsibility, so dying is out of the question. Madarao gets to his feet, prepared to continue the fight. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 22 Kouya is stunned to realize he isn't dying. Yoshimori recognizes that he isn't strong enough to defeat Kouya, and volunteers to be a decoy so Madarao can attack. Seeing them working together, Kouya grows angry, reminding Madarao that humans took everything from them. Yoshimori insists on standing in front of Madarao no matter what, and Madarao warns him that he'll die if he makes a mistake. Yoshimori says he has no intention of dying and leaving Tokine behind. Madarao prepares his strongest poison. Kouya vows to take back the mountain from the man who sealed him away, and tries to spear Yoshimori with his tail. Yoshimori slows down the attack by placing three Kekkai in front of himself. Kouya pierces all three, but Madarao sends his tail underground and spears Kouya from behind, stopping Kouya's tail only inches from Yoshimori. Kouya collapses to the ground.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 23 With Kouya defeated, Madarao approaches him. Kouya tells Madarao that his poison is weak and that he should kill quickly. Kouya demands that Madarao kill him. Madarao says he has no more power, and asks Yoshimori to do it. Kouya refuses to be finished off by a human. Madarao's power suddenly returns, allowing him to deliver a final blow. Kouya wonders why the number of humans never decreased, no matter how many he ate. He can't understand this, since they were so weak. Madarao tells him there are many kinds of strength, and that Kouya was strong. Yoshimori senses that Kouya's death seems to be accelerating, and wonders if this is Karasumori granting Kouya's wish to die. Kouya's dying wish is to return to his mountain home, and Madarao says he could never hate Kouya's honesty. Yoshimori destroys Kouya's body with a Kekkai. Tokine immediately throws him a bag filled with the charms that composed Madarao's collar, and tells him to reseal Madarao quickly. Hakubi warns him that Madarao might die without it. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 24 Madarao begins to grow fierce, and Yoshimori realizes that as an Ayakashi, Karasumori's power may be driving him mad. He tries to throw a Nenshi around Madarao's neck, but Madarao dodges and tries to run. Yoshimori catches his leg with a Kekkai and leaps onto Madarao's back, looping a Nenshi around his neck and trying to thread the charm beads back onto it. Tokine notices a two missing beads and tosses the first to Yoshimori, but Madarao knocks her away with his tail. Tokine notices Madarao is howling as if in pain, and Hakubi says it does hurt, since it feels like your body is being split in two. He adds that it hurts even more since Yoshimori isn't used to using Nenshi. Hakubi grows frustrated with Yoshimori's struggle, asks Tokine for a favor, and flies up to Yoshimori, giving him the last bead. Yoshimori admits he has no idea what he's doing, and Hakubi is amazed that he would remove the seal with so little knowledge of them. Hakubi explains that the seal is a burden, and Karasumori is both boosting and restraining Madarao's power at the same time, so the pain for him is maddening. Hakubi guides Yoshimori through reconnecting the Nenshi. Madarao begins to thrash wildly, and Tokine distracts him with a Kekkai, allowing Yoshimori to complete the seal. The excess power flies away, and Madarao is returned to his smaller spirit form, though is completely exhausted. Shigemori and Tokiko arrive immediately after, and Shigemori yells at Yoshimori for removing Madarao's seal. Then he sees the damage to the school and becomes even more furious. The Kekkaishi and their Shikigami begin repairing all the damage, with everyone annoyed at Yoshimori for causing it. Madarao is depressed at the thought of having such a person as his new master. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 25 Equipment Collar: Madarao wears a collar composed of purple beads and charms on a string of Nenshi. The collar acts a seal that limits Madarao's power. If it is removed, Madarao's true power (seemingly connected to his earthly remains) rushes out and joins with him, restoring his true form and all the power associated with it. However, in this state, there is a danger of Madarao becoming wild as he taps into his true Ayakashi nature. Powers and Abilities Sealed High Sense of Smell: As a demon dog, Madarao has an extremely high sense of smell that he uses to find the Ayakashi Yoshimori needs to destroy. Apparently, his sense of smell is so great, he can tell if someone has special powers, as he was able to tell that Yurina Kanda was able to see supernatural occurrences. Regeneration: If Madarao takes too much damage or is somehow destroyed, he will automatically return to his doghouse, where his true body is stored, and awaken when fully regenerated.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 3 Both Madarao and Hakubi were bound to Karasumori because their true bodies remained in the care of their families, and the dogs could only travel so far from them.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 44 However, this is no longer true for Madarao: the Shikigami of Sumiko Sumimura removed Madarao's true body (in orb form) from the rock kept in his doghouse, so that he could accompany her and Yoshimori while they relocated Chushinmaru.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 291 Unsealed Illusions: Madarao uses false copies of himself to distract opponents while he prepares an attack. Silver Needles: He whips his tail forward, and shoots out a massive stream of sharp, silver needles. These can be used to deliver a powerful poison, which in turn can be coated with anesthetic so that the enemy does not notice until the poison has already taken effect. Tail Strike: Madarao can use his tail as a weapon, spearing an opponent with it and causing a great deal of damage. Superior Speed: Madarao can move at high speeds that allow him to leave afterimages of himself. Relationships Yoshimori Sumimura Since Yoshimori was a young boy, Madarao was often annoyed by his tendency to cry and complain. Even after Yoshimori matured, his impulsiveness and inability to grasp the finer points of the Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu were sore spots for Madarao, who scolded him regularly. The two argue constantly, but Madarao is inwardly impressed with Yoshimori's power and growth. Kouya Madarao and Kouya were childhood friends that grew up together, and viewed each other as brothers. Even after being separated by death, both returned, became Ayakashi, and resumed hunting together. They eventually parted ways when Madarao chose to serve Tokimori Hazama. Kumon While both Madarao and Kumon chose to accompany Tokimori Hazama long ago, Madarao is more worshipful and respectful towards Hazama, where Kumon treats Hazama as an equal. As a result, Madarao and Kumon never got along: Madarao always felt Kumon should be more respectful, but Kumon preferred to remain informal, as was his nature. Trivia *Madarao, like Hakubi, gets his name from a physical trait he has. Madarao's (斑尾) name means spotted tail, Madara (斑) meaning spotted and O (尾) meaning tail. His original name, Ginro (銀露), was a combination of Gin (銀) which means silver and Ro (露), which means dew. *Madarao is older than Hakubi, both in terms of their actual age and original death dates. Madarao had already become an Ayakashi when he first met Hakubi, who was still alive at the time. *Toshimori's friends commonly (and mistakenly) refer to Madarao as "Masarao". *Since he became Yoshimori's partner, Madarao has died and regenerated several times, though Yoshimori did not realize that Madarao would return the first time this happened.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 14, page 13 *Madarao's preferred food is "deer meat with the soul still attached," which becomes a running gag since Yoshimori has no idea how to get it for him. References Navigation Category:Sumimura Family Category:Male Characters Category:Honshū Wolves